marvel_infinityfandomcom-20200213-history
James Hyun
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personality When it comes to work, James is pretty serious. Well, that only applies when he is on a mission or when it comes to his daughter. Most of the time, he has a sassy attitude along with a rather interesting sense of humor (especially when he’s cheering someone up). When he meets someone for the first time, he will either flirt with them or joke around (with the exception of that person being his boss). Catch him in a good mood and he may pull out his wallet to show off his daughter. James has a competitive streak when challenged to something. He knows his way around martial arts and knives. He abides by the rules and will break them if necessary. Sometimes he’ll end up with a child’s toy in his backpack or some sort of sticker on his usual attire without noticing, so his office has corner dedicated to that stuff. Please be careful when waking him up, he will either put you in a chokehold or be shirtless, most likely both. James can also seem very theatrical in a way with exaggerated actions. Sweet and gentle guy all around, but deadly. Don’t be surprised when he gets protective. Background Write the first section of your page here. Before SHIELD Current Events Friends Alternate Universes James and his daughter have found themselves living a new life. A clean slate, but of course what kind of fate is in store for them. Pirate AU Real name Ryung Moo Hyun (Hyun Moo-Ryung). He was born to a family of nobles in Joseon (ancient Korea) as the eldest son out of three. Growing up, he studied both martial arts and military tactics, along with philosophy. As did his two younger brothers. Their sister died at the age of five from illness, which caused his brother Jung Woo to study medicine. By the time he was eighteen, he was chosen to be the king’s personal guard after he passed written tests administered by the king and a demonstration of fighting skills. His brother later became the royal physician. The third brother went on to become a scholar and a recluse. For five years, he protected the king from assassinations and other attacks. During those five years, he met a young shaman (who became the chief shaman a year after meeting) that tended to his wounds after he battled with an assassin. Every time she came to visit the palace, they would meet in secret. So far everything was fine. They even had a daughter together. Of course, it all had to be in secret since Shamans are forbidden to have any form of relationships. When their daughter turned three, they were discovered when one of the scholars followed him to their secret home. Normally, it would be punishable by death or branding; the king took mercy on them and exiled them from the city. Mostly because Moo-Ryung’s brother pleaded for mercy. Since she did not have a name (when becoming a shaman, all ties to the past are broken), he named her Chun Hyang and their daughter Seo Woon. They had settled comfortably in the country side. He worked with the police while she dealt in medicine. By the time their daughter was five years old, Chun Hyang was on her death bed due to an illness. She made him promise to leave the country and make way to new land. A far away land where he would be needed and to keep their daughter safe. She even gave them new names. James and Alice. When Chun Hyang passed her pendulum to her daughter, her spirit left her body and entered the item. It would serve as protection and a way to warn Seo Woo. After all, the dead could not interfere with the affairs of the living. He buried his wife on a cliff overlooking the ocean and carved her name on the stone. After burying his wife, he packed most of their belonging along with essentials and began their long travel to the land Chun Hyang spoke about. Two long years have passed and they have made it onto the foreign land. At first, the reception was cold because they barely spoke English and wore clothing that was extremely different. Since their currency did not match, James had to be creative. After finding an abandoned home, hidden from town, he sold himself as a sword for hire. At first, it took a while to pick up and once Mr. Tumble saw his skills (saved him from thieves), money started landing into his hands. Their English got better after a year and so did their living arrangements. He used the money to repair the house and get them clothing that everyone else wore, even though they prefer the clothing from their home country. Their home is littered with a mixture of items from the new land and their home country. Mostly because the merchants hire him all the time to protect their goods during delivery and they bring stuff back from his country as payment sometimes. James is still a sword for hire, either for protection or murder. Although, if its for murder he will require a legitimate reason. He stays away from pirates because of his daughter’s ability. Alice has inherited some power from her mother. It is not as strong or exact, but it is something. She can use the pendulum for dowsing and communicating with spirits. Although, that sort of communication is extremely spotty but her dowsing on the other hand is spot on. Whenever James has to go away for a long period of time, he brings Alice to the one person he trusts since they arrived to the new country.